The Chucknician
by Jammeke
Summary: Chuck doesn't mind the fact that no one knows his name. He also doesn't mind being ignored. It's the two things combined that make him feel out of place. Even more so than he already does, now that someone's taken his place.


**Title: **The Chucknician

**Summary:** Chuck doesn't mind the fact that no one knows his name. He also doesn't mind being ignored. It's the two things combined that make him feel out of place. Even more so than he already does, now that someone's taken his place.  
**  
Author: **Jammeke

**Disclaimer: **If Stargate Atlantis were mine, it would still be up and running. Oh, and Chuck would still be sitting in his usual spot.

**The Chucknician**

"_Dial it up."  
"I can't. There's someone sitting in my spot."  
"Well, get them out of there."  
"I'd love to__, but she would kick my ass for trying."  
"So… what are you going to do about it?"  
"I'll just sit on the sideline and pretend people know my name."  
"… Which is?"_

It's not that Chuck minds being ignored. He's been ignored for the better part of his life, mainly because he doesn't talk much. He's more of a background kind of person, which explains why the role of the Gate technician suits him just fine. He doesn't need to be on the front line, staying behind is exactly the kind of thing he's good at.

Also, Chuck may not be much of a talker, but he is very loyal. It comforts him to know that people know they can trust him. It goes without saying that he's there to open the Iris upon a team's returning to Atlantis. Not once in his entire career has he allowed for someone to be smashed against the shield. At least not by accident.

Chuck draws strength from the faith of those around him, and if people didn't know his name in the past, he never said anything about it, because they looked at him, smiled at him, greeted him, or brought him coffee during late night shifts. These small moments kept him going. Chuck felt like part of the team; a significant part of the team at that, because he was the one to handle the Gate.

Lately, he's not so sure about his position anymore. People still tend to forget his name, which is common behaviour for those around Chuck, but people have been forgetting to smile at him, too. In fact, looks are rarely sent his way. The fact that Chuck no longer has a standard position in the Gate Room could have something to do with that.

There's a woman sitting behind the DHD these days. A woman named Amelia Banks. A woman who's practiced kickboxing back on Earth. A woman whose name was known by everyone from the moment she arrived. A woman who is young, decent, attractive, and respected by all base personnel. A woman, who, Chuck fears, will not leave his spot anytime soon.

He's been given a spot behind another console. It's the console he likes least, because Kavanagh tended to handle its buttons during his stay on Atlantis. Also, Chuck has no power over the Gate anymore. He can't raise the force shield, he can't dial addresses and he can't make puddles appear out of thin air. He misses that last part most, because that was the thing Chuck was always most amazed by.

Amelia Banks gets talked to by Richard Woolsey, their new base commander. She is also known to watch after Torren Emmagan when Teyla's off-world, and she gets along with Ronon, the only person on base who's never spared him a look. That hasn't happened before, not even to Chuck.

Amelia Banks has won over many hearts, and Chuck knows she's been given nice quarters near Stargate Operations. His quarters are a half-hour walk away, with no Transporter in the area. Of course, given the fact he's been on day and night duty for the better part of the last couple of years, he never minded. But now that he rarely ever works anymore, the walks to and from the Gate Room are becoming less and less attractive by the day.

Chuck Campbell is not jealous. He's too nice a guy for that, and even he admires the fighting abilities of his new colleague.

Still, now that he's been relieved of Gate duty – resulting in his being ignored on a daily basis, because people don't need to look at him anymore – he doesn't think it's too much to ask for people to remember his name.

Chuck doesn't mind the fact that no one knows his name. He also doesn't mind being ignored. It's the two things combined that make him feel  
out of place. Even more so than he already does, now that someone's taken his place. In his opinion, being insignificant is even more horrible than facing a Wraith.

Chuck wishes he could go back to the old days. If he were able to find the right solar flare at the right time, he would send himself back in time without a doubt. He'd go back to the time where Dr. Weir was still in charge. That was the time he felt he could say something every now and then, because people cared about his opinion.

But the sad truth is that Chuck doesn't handle the DHD anymore. Dialling back to the past is no longer an option. His touching the buttons that have control over the Gate would result in chaos. The seat behind the DHD is Amelia's spot now, and people _do_ seem to become nostalgic when it comes to her place being used by someone else.

Chuck Campbell is no longer the Gate technician. It is a fact he is going to have to live with, no matter how hard it is.

"_Hey__… you, how are you doing?"  
__"I've taken up on kickboxing."  
"And how's that working out for you?"  
"__I think I'm better suited at sitting. And pushing buttons."  
_"_Keep trying. They're bound to notice you eventually."  
"I am not a technician anymore… Can I even be called the Chucknician?"  
"Er. I have an idea. Why don't you run for psychiatrist? We seem to need a new one, and you're good at... looking serious." _

**The end **


End file.
